Asami Sato
Asami Sato is leader of Future Industries and is Carter's love interest and later Girlfriend. Appearance Asami consistently is seen wearing a dark red and gray jacket, red turtleneck dress, pink leggings and black boots. In her introductory episode "The Voice in the Night", Asami is also seen wearing formal attire, two different dresses, one while on her initial date with Mako and the other while attending a gala with him. Asami is also seen during the first season wearing a suit whenever involved in actual combat, which she retains throughout the series and wears the most during the third season when journey with Team Avatar. Her coat, which debuted in the episode "Rebel Spirit". She is only seen wearing the coat during the second season. Personality Asami is a sweet and caring young woman, yet she is also independent and capable of fending for herself in tough situations. Even though she is quite used to luxury due to her wealthy background, she does not think of herself as "daddy's little girl", despite what some may think, and maintains a humble and modest demeanor, using her wealth and abilities to help others. Asami has also developed a tough side and is unafraid to stand up for what she believes in. Asami's high morality and judgment prevented her from developing any prejudice against benders in general, despite the murder of her mother at the hands of a bender. She was able to choose the moral high ground above the only family ties she still had left, her father, showcasing her strong character. Asami's strong character is showcased best in the face of hardships and, although hurt and offended. Her caring nature was still prevalent, even after her break up with Mako, as she wished him well before he embarked on a dangerous mission. Despite this, she felt resentment toward her father, burdened by his betrayal, the consequences of which carried through on a personal and business level. In contrast to her usual caring and sympathetic nature, she could muster no sympathy or forgiveness toward her father for years, desiring to hurt him as much as he had hurt her. However, after receiving a heartfelt apology and noticing how much he was suffering from his own guilt, she was willing to at least try to give him another chance. Skills & Abilities Asami is highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat. From a young age, her father enrolled her in the best self-defence classes there were, so she would be able to protect herself. Her prowess was great enough to easily disarm the Equalists' Lieutenant and knock him out with his own weapon, and she was similarly able to evade attacks from five chi blockers before using an electrified glove to stun them. Asami has also proven herself to be nimble; she was able to jump over a speeding motorcycle while kicking the rider off, still managing to land gracefully, and also dodged an earthbending attack by a Red Lotus sentry before stunning him in one fluid motion. Asami is an expert driver, having learned through testing her father's Satomobiles, and is fully capable of rivaling Equalist motorcyclists. She can also drive motorboats and sand-sailers, skilfully being able to escape and divert enemies during speed chases. Having assisted her father in operating their company, Asami is capable of controlling any other vehicle engineered by Future Industries, such as mopeds, forklifts, and mecha tanks, which she noted were operated similarly. As such, she has developed an keen eye on technology workmanship, being able to discern high-quality products from subpar ones, as evidenced when she criticized Cabbage Corp's airships for utilizing lighter materials. Asami is a practical thinker and a capable engineer, able to repair and construct vehicles with limited resources, such as when she improvised a makeshift sand-sailer using materials from a destroyed airship. She is also a skilled Pai Sho player, proving herself to be a good methodical strategist and can pick locks with her hair pins, able to free Tenzin through this method in the Northern Air Temple. Due to her upbringing and time at Future Industries, Asami is a capable architect, capable of designing large amounts of houses in a short period of time. Weapons * Electrified Glove Family * Unnamed Mother (Deceased) * Hiroshi Sato (Father, Deceased) Voice Actress Seychelle Gabriel. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Girlfriends Category:Ex-Girlfriends Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroines Category:Team Avatar Category:Leaders Category:Future Industries Category:Daughters